donuts
by akid4ever83
Summary: Alex can't take it anymore. The sight of her eating his fav donuts makes him confess it all.


AN: I've been out of fanfic writing for a long time, but this could come around I couldn't help but write again. It might seem a little off for the character but it just was an idea that popped into my head. Would love if you could let me know. This prob will be one shot.

Closing the box of donuts in front of him powdered donuts lost there enjoyment unless Jo was across from him. The memory of that day in the closet flooded his mind that was when he knew he was in trouble. He had fallen for the girl who told him that he was a brother to her. The girl that was his best friend until some stupid boy came in and pulled her away from him. He sure Jason was a decent doctor and maybe even a decent person but he stole the one thing that made him happier then anything. He stole his Jo his princess.

"Alex" was brought of his daze as he heard his name spoken. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to scream no to tell her the truth but he had already lost the fight so what was the point. If he said anything now he would push her farther away from him. He was about to tell her he was fine but she had to do that one thing the one thing that he could not say no to. She opened the box of donuts and took his favorite the powdered ones.

"You want one?" she asked after she took a bite of hers. Powdered all of her lips and it took everything for me not to lean over and kiss her immediately.

"We need to talk." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest empty room. He took a moment to realize this was the exact same room as the first time with the donuts.

"Are you okay Alex?" she asked it was a simple question one in which he was not sure how to answer.

"No," he said as he took a deep breath to decide how he was going to answer the next question. He knew she would ask so he just said. "I'm not okay Jo, and I'm not normally the guy who does this. I do not get to have the perfect life. I do not get to have the perfect girl. That girl always gets to walk away and be with some other man. While I get to stay, back and pick up the pieces of my life. I am tired of it, Jo. I'm tired of just when I think my heart might be able to open up again it get shatter into a million pieces and I have to pick it back up. I am a screw up and I know it but damn it Jo I wanted the girl this time." He stepped back away from Jo for a moment to catch his breath. He did not know if he wanted to walk out of the room or wait for her answer.

She moved closer to him as she took a moment to look into these eyes to see a scared man that she has never seen in the last few months. "What do you want Alex? Are you jealous of Jason? Because Alex if you are you shouldn't be he doesn't have anything over you."

"Yes he does," he said as he looked into her eyes. "He has everything I want Jo. Don't you see? He has you and I do not. No, I am not saying that because I was my drinking partner back. I'm saying it because I want you Jo. Do you remember the last time we were in this room alone? The day with the donuts?" She nodded and went on "I realize that moment Jo that I was falling in love with you. You are the one girl that I want to take home and not only sleep with. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be that guy you come home to. The one who you go to bed thinking about and wake up smiling when you realize you are in his arms. I know you are with Jason, but I had to tell you this. I understand if I lost your friendship and if I did it was nice knowing you princess." As he finished he started to walk out of the room.

"Alex," he heard her voice call out to him as he turned around to face her not sure what to expect in this moment. He watched as she took a few steps closer to him. "What did I tell you about calling me princess?" she said with a smile as she closed the distance between them. "Because if you think that speech is going to let you off the hook and give you permission to call me princess you have another thing coming," she said before she leaned in and gentle place her lips upon his.

That was all he needed her to do and he lost it. Those lips drove him crazy and he did just what he been dreaming about doing. He kissed the girl of his dreams as if he never wanted to let her go. When they finally pulled apart for a moment, their foreheads still against one another there breaths slowly coming back to normal he whisper "Princess you are so in trouble when we get home"

She smacked him on the back of the head with a small laugh. "Well before I do that I need to take care of something."

He knew what she meant but he did not want to think about that. Instead, his leaned in and kissed her gently this time. Just enough to let her know he was here for her, "You go do that and I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay I find you when I'm done," she said with and smile

She admits the break up with Jason was a bit rough. She never really liked to dump a guy especially someone who did not do anything wrong, but how could she turned down Alex. Alex was the guy who understood her who after a long shift at the hospital it was jeans t-shirt and a beer. She did not always need to be at the top of her game with him. She did have to admit though that she missed those nights the last few weeks with him. It was one of the reasons that the break up was such an easier choice she knew that she could never find someone like Alex nor did she really want to. Alex was a guy she wanted to give a chance to and now that was a free women she could not wait to be with him.

She found him at the nurses' station with paper work in front of him. As much as she wanted to run up to him, she was not ready to make this public just yet. She walked up to him and said, "Karev"

"Yes Wilson" he said and she melted with just the single look she knew she was in trouble the moment they kissed.

"Everything is taken care of and if you like we discuss the next course of action when you get done here."

"Actually I'm about done here," he said as he closed the notes over and gentle smiled at her.

As they started to walk away she wanted to simple just touch him, but she knew it was too much. They had not even talked yet and he was her boss. "I get off at 8 tonight want to go to Joes?"

"Nah I just wait for you and we can go someplace to talk just the two of us okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on his back.

It was enough to send tingle though her body and she knew she would get nothing done the rest of the night. "Sure but you don't have to wait I met you some place."

"I wait for you," he said as he pulled her into an empty room. He pulled her in for another kiss. This one a bit deeper and heated then the last two.

She could feel his body pressed against hers and the movement of his tongue in her mouth just drover her insane. She pulled back for a moment. "We need to behave"

"I know it just so hard to behave when I have this very hot woman in my arms," he said as he checked her out. "Yep Hot I don't know how to get this lucky. So sorry if every chance I have I enjoy the view and the feel"

She slapped him playfully as she blushed. She knew must guys found her hot, but when Alex said, it she could tell her actually meant it. "Well if you are a good boy maybe I let you enjoy It.," she said with a small smile. Just as she was about to lean in or another kiss, his pager went over.

"Are you busy? We are having a trauma coming in and I might need help."

By the time they both got to Alex's house they were exhausted they had pulled a 32 hour shift and was dead tired. Neither one of them wanted sleep but there bodies where exhausted. He pulled her down on the couch next to her and she leaned in closer. "shouldn't we go up stairs" She mumbled into his chest.

"Nope right here is fine" he mumbled he pulled her in closer to him on the couch.

As he woke up alone of the couch he thought it was all a dream he had about Jo before he heard a noise from the kitchen. He walked in to find Jo bend over looking in his draws. "What you looking for?"

"Some decent food, but I forgot my boyfriend doesn't know how to shop," she said she stood up and looked at him. "We need to take you shopping."

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes but you won't be for long if you don't get me some food"

"Cranky," he said with a smirk before coming over and gentle giving her a small kiss. "How about this we go out to this little dinner I know and then we can go food shopping. I swear though if all you buy is healthy food you are in trouble. I need my powdered donuts."

"Oh really and why is that?" She asked with a playful grin she knew the answered but she wanted him to say it.

"Oh princess you know that answer," he said before he kissed her.

"Nope still can't call me that," she said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Alex" she moaned as he kissed just the right spot. His tongue sent waves of pleasure all over her body as she melted into him. He pulled away for a moment and she moaned his name again.

"You said you were hungry I need to make sure my girlfriend gets what she wants," Alex said as stepped back away from her.

"I want you," she said as she attacked him "food later."


End file.
